Siren: Behind The Eyes
by A Dragon's Open Flame
Summary: Just when Derek thought things couldn't get any worse with the Alpha's, a rather beautiful girl appears on his doorstep that hold's power no one thought could be possible. Why is Derek having strange feelings for her? & will she be the one to help stop Deucalion? Derek/OC & a bit of Scott/OC
1. Chapter 1

Derek's Alarm in his temporary apartment began to beep. His head snapped toward the flashing red light with sharp eyes, cautiously he walked over and pressed the red button to stop the sound. His sister Cora appeared in the room with curious eyes along with Peter who sat on the stairs.

"Is it the Alpha's?" Cora growled.

"I don't think so," Derek began "It's not their scent, it's more...well I can't explain it."

He sniffed the air and was suddenly intoxicated with this sent, he'd never smelled anything like it. It was sweet and called to him like a Siren. He needed more of it, he needed to know where this scent was coming from.

"Derek!" Cora yelled.

"What?" He snapped.

"I've called you name six times!" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing I just-" Derek was cut off by the sound of something that was dropped infront of the metal door. His eyes turned red preparing for whatever might be outside that door, his claws at the ready. Cora walked up to the metal door and slid it open. There, before their eyes was a girl who was wrapped in a blanket. Cora gasped and went to aid the girl.

Peter and Derek looked up shocked and ran next to Cora, it was then that Derek saw that this girl was insanely beautiful. Her skin was sun kissed, her hair was snow white and had individual small slinky like curls all over, her lips were naturally pink and pouty, her face had freckles on her nose and on her high cheek bones, she looked to be no younger than eighteen. The girl was the definition of beauty.

She wore a whit crop top that was smothered with dirt splotches, some shorts that look like the used to be skinny jeans but had the legs torn off, her feet were barefoot and were also clumped with dirt. Her stomach had a defined twelve packed along with her arms and legs that were athletically defined.

"Who is she?" Cora whispered while cradling the girls head in her lap.

"Is she dead?" Peter asked.

"No, I can her heartbeat, it's beating fast." Derek confirmed, picking the girl up from Cora's arms and cradling him in his. Something small and hard dropped from the unconscious girls hand. Peter picked it and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Cora asked.

"A ring." And a ring it was, with a golden band and a stone that looked like fire.

"We should get her to Deaton. He'll know what to do, bring the ring with you." Derek ordered and walked toward the elevator making sure not to jostle the girl. He brushed her curly white hair away from her face and marveled at her beauty. Peter caught him staring at the girl but said nothing.

Once they were in the car, Derek called his pack and told them to meet them at Deaton's office. Soon they had came to the small Veterinarian that most thought was just a Vet shop but it was always way more than that. He walked into the shop, Deaton pulled the blinds closed enough so only slivers of light were in.

"Bring her in and set her down on the table." Deaton said.

Derek gently placed her on the metal examining table, her white hair was so long it was hanging of the edges almost touching the ground. A few moments later, Issac, Scott, Boyd, and stiles came bursting through the door.

"What happen? Scott got a call saying-whoa who is she?" Stiles gaped at the beauty that was lying on the table.

Derek didn't understand why he bit back a growl but decided to ignore it, "We don't no she was just on or doorstep." Cora said worriedly.

Peter tossed the ring towards Deaton, "We found this too." Deaton caught it in the air and almost dropped it once he realized what it was.

"My god..." Deaton gasped as he looked at the beautiful ring.

"What is it?" Scott asked cautiously.

"If it's true that this is what I think it is than...we are in the presence of a true magnificent being." He gushed earning weird looks from stiles.

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked impatiently.

Deaton eyed the ring, "This ring, is ancient very old...older than the pyramids in fact, it's said that this ring is made from Fire Opal, a rare rock that's hard to find. The ring belongs to an Elementalist A very powerful being."

After a few moments of silence Stiles finally broke, "Yeah so what the hell does that mean!" Stiles exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

"Yeah I'm pretty much on Stiles side with this one, what is an Elementalis?" Issac asked, raising an eyebrow.

"An Elementalist is someone who can control the elements," Deaton explains "But the ring is given to people who could control _all_ the elements and have reached enlightenment. We are probably in the presence of a really old and wise creature."

Scott looked down at the beauty, "But she looks like she's seventeen or eighteen how can she be older?"

"She could be an Immortal." Stiles suggested.

Everyone eyed him like he was on drugs.

"What! You guy's are werewolves but it's hard to believe that someone is Immortal? Seriously?"

Peter sighed, "He may have a point. But how do we prove it?"

Deaton looked at the beauty before speaking. "Legend say's she's have eyes of raging fire...open her eye's and we'll see."

Derek moved to open her eyes but as soon as his finger tips grazed the skin of her eyelids her hand shot out and caught his wrist startling everyone in the room. Her eyes still closed.

"Holy. Shit!" Stiles exclaimed while hiding behind Boyd.

Derek was wide eye in shock, he tried to pull away but her grip wouldn't loosen. Scott tried to pry her hands off of Dereks wrist but it wouldn't relent. "Damn she's strong." He grumbled.

"Is it getting colder in here to you?" Stiles suddenly asked.

"This is no time for jokes Stiles!" Scott growled.

"I'm not joking! Look!" he pointed to Derek's wrist.

Derek's wrist began to prickle with ice, his finger's began to go numb and throb painfully. "She'll freeze your arm off if we don't get her hand off you." Deaton said as he moved around the shelves and starts mixing chemicals.

"What are you doing?" Boyd asked while trying to get the girl off Derek.

"I'm mixing a chemical that will get the Ice off with out taking his arm off." He finished mixing the vial and held it over Derek's arm, "Hold him still." He said to the others.

Issac and Boyd held onto Derek's shoulders bracing him for what ever was to come. Deaton poured the mixture on Derek's arm who began to thrash a bit in pain. The ice began to melt away and he pulled his arm from the girls grip. Cora scoffed.

"Well I guess that proves she's an Elemintalist."

Everyone mentally agreed with that, The beauty on the table began to groan and open her eyes drawing everyone's attention to her. She raised her hand to rub her eyes and cringed at the light above her.

"She's waking up." She heard a voice say.

She opened her eyes to reveal curious hazel colored irises that were scanning the faces around her until they landed on Derek. She squinted as the light bothered her eyes, finally she had enough of everyone staring and opened her her mouth only to let out a melodic voice that did not match with her words.

"Where the hell am I!?"

* * *

**A/N: Pic of ring on profile, Pic of what the girl looks like on profile and on book cover.**


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone is wide-eyed at the girls first words. Issac snorts at her blunt words earning a glare from Derek. The girl looks over everyone before sitting up quickly startling everyone. Her white curls fall down her back covering one hazel eye. She huffs and rolls her eyes.

"Can someone tell me where I am?" She sniffed the air "This place reeks of werewolf."

Scott's eyes widened, "You can smell us?"

The girl looked over her shoulder at him, "Of course I can pup, I'm just that awesome." she smirked. "But seriously can anyone tell me where I am?"

"Your in a Vet shop not far from our school." Stiles said.

The beauty's Hazel eyes narrowed at him, "Um excuse me, do I look like an animal to you?" Stiles stuttered something but the girl beat him to it "No I'm not! So why the _fuck_ would I be at the Vet's?" She growled, stiles hid behind Boyd.

Peter chuckled, "I like her."

"We took you here because we thought you were hurt, can't you show us some gratitude?" Cora sneered.

The beauty blinked, "No! I can't now excuse me I must go!" she jumped down off the examining table but stopped once she realized something was missing, "Who took my ring?" she snarled.

"We didn't take it," Deaton said calmly "Peter found it when you were unconscious and brought it here with you." he reveals the ring from his coat pocket and hands it to her. She snatches it out of his hand slid it onto her finger, a flash of orange went through her eyes. Deaton gasped, "The eyes of raging fire...you are an Elementalist aren't you?"

The beauty looked at Deaton with a small smile, "In all my years I've never met someone who seemed amazed by what I am. I think of myself as a demon trapped inside and angel's body cursed with agedness, thank for looking at me with different eyes."

Derek could hear the pain in her voice and had the sudden feeling to comfort her but held back. She began to walk out the door until Derek called after her, "What's your name?"

She turned around with a small smirk, "I'll give you a riddle, if you can solve it than you'll know my name," she said _"I long for the girl that whispers my name in her song, Who calls me into the ocean of her eyes, who drowns me in the sweetness of her voice, the waves may carry her away but her song still stay's the same."_

Then...she was gone, as if she vanished in thin air. Leaving everyone stunned and confused.

"Okay what the hell does that mean!?" Stiles cried.

**／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、 ヽ  
じしf,)ノ**~ **My kitty line breaker.**

The next day Scott was preparing for school, he'd finished his daily reps and he turned toward his drawer to get some clothing out but stopped. A sweet scent filled his nose, he sniffed the air again. It reminded him of strawberries. he turned around quickly to see the white haired beauty on his bed with her legs crossed. Her outfit was different from the one she had yesterday. She wore a off the shoulder baggy skull and cross bones grey sweat with high waist black shorts, some thigh-high tattoo stockings and red heels. A smirk sat on her beautiful face.

"Hello Scott." her Melodic voice sang.

He narrowed his eyes, "How do you know my name?"

"Oh I know everyone's name. Isaac, Stiles, Lydia...Alison," he growled at the mention of Alison's name "Oh no need for that I don't threat, I mean what fun would that be?" she laughed.

"Stay away from Alison or els-"

"Or else what Scott? You seriously think that you could take down me?" she scoffed "Even Deucalion can't touch me. You may be a True Alpha but you are no where near as strong as I am."

He was stunned into silence, she knew about Deucalion and about the True Alpha.

"Oh!" She feigned innocence "See, now I'm threating."

She walked up to Scott slowly with her hips twisting naturally and he tried very hard not to look at them. She smiled softly, "I only came here to deliver a message."

Scott raised an eyebrow, "What's your message."

"You have a week to figure out my name. I like game's Scott and this is just to fun to pass up. You might wan to pass this message along to the rest of the _pups_." she suggested. Her eyes looked at the door before back at Scott, "Someone's coming."

She vanished as soon as Isaac walked in, "Were you talking to yourself?" he asked amused but it quickly vanished once he saw how serious Scott's face was. "What's wrong?"

"She was here." Scott snarled.

"Who was here?" Isaac asked confused.

"That mystery girl."

* * *

**A/N: Did you like my Kitty line breaker? WOW so many followers on this already? Thanks guy's!**

**Tattoo stocking's on profile.**


	3. Chapter 3

Scott sat away across Stiles at the lunch table in deep thought about the mystery girl who sat on the edge of his bed. He hadn't seen her the rest of the day and no matter what she said he still thought she was a threat. "I mean how'd she did she just vanish like that?" he asked Stiles.

"Um, how should I know? I'm the one that's human you guy's are the ones that sprout fur and howl at the moon if you haven't forgot." Stiles mused.

Isaac and Boyd came and sat over by them with expressions that just screamed that they wanted to talk about the white haired beauty. "So any one of you figured out that riddle, I couldn't." Boyd said.

"Well you couldn't 'cause your Boyd so that's not new, anyway." Stiles said ignoring Boyd's death glare and Isaac's snort.

" I did realize something about it," Isaac said "three of the lines talked about water."

All of them nodded in agreement, "Two of them mention a girl singing, so what a mermaid?" Stiles snorted.

"Maybe not a mermaid but something similar?" Scott suggested.

After a moment of silence they all shrugged and went back to eating but froze, that once again sweet smell. The wolves looked at each other with similar facial expressions on their face. "What?" Stiles asked. Scott didn't respond at first until he got another whiff of the intoxicating scent. "She's here." Stiles eyes widened "What like in the school here?" The bell rung signaling lunch was over.

"Okay after everyone is in their classrooms we should investigate." Scott said.

"Uh no I'm only human! I'd like to keep my spleen in my body, thank you!" Stiles shouted.

"Okay well stay in class!" Isaac said finally annoyed with Stiles antics.

"Whatever just figure her out and let me know later." Stiles sighed. He stood up and dumped his food in the trash walking off to his class. Sometimes he really hated that he was only human.

**／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、 ヽ  
じしf,)ノ**~ **My kitty line breaker.**

Peter and Derek stood on the steps talking about the comical girl and her brute force personality. Cora fumed at how she had no gratitude for them helping her and instead being crude to them. "I mean the girl was a total bitch!" she yelled.

"Cora, it's done with forget about it." Peter laughed. "Kind of liked the girl and her rash nature. But if what Deaton said was true than we are dealing with a great force."

"All the more reason why we should kill her!" Cora snarled.

"You know you really shouldn't talk about people when their right here." A melodic voice said from above.

All their heads snapped up toward the wooden beams on the ceiling to see the beauty laying on one of the beams on her back with her curly locks hanging over the sides. She smirked down toward them making Cora growl. The beauty suddenly jumped down from the beam landing on her on her red heels without making a sound.

"You want to kill me so badly then try?" she said "Here, I'll even give you the first shot." She used one of her hands to cover both her eyes. Derek looked at her like she was crazy, Peter looked amused.

"Cora don'-" Derek started but Cora's claws were already flying toward her. The beauty caught her wrist centimeters from her face, twisting it at an odd angel so something popped in her hand. Cora yelped in pain and the beauty took the time that moment to do a round house kick straight to her chest. Cora lying on her back on the ground before she could blink with the girls heels over neck.

Derek growled, the beauty simply rolled her eyes, "Easy there pup, wouldn't want me to snap something, would you?" She applied pressure to the Cora making her cry out in pain.

Derek ceased his growling, "We have no quarrel with you." he said.

"An ant has no _quarrel_ with a boot." she countered.

"You planning to step on us?"

"I think I already am." she chuckled looking down at her foot. Cora struggled underneath her foot trying to ease the pressure on her windpipe. Derek began to growl again as his eyes flashed red. "Go for it." she said egging him on. Peter was watching intensely at the scene, this girl had gut's he had to admit and certainly wasn't afraid to challenge Derek. But Peter also knew Derek wouldn't attack this girl he could literally feel the pull between them and he just wanted to see how this would play out.

Before Derek could do anything the power went out.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews please, Anyone want to be my BETA for this story?**


	4. Chapter 4

Derek's red eyes flashed through the dark apartment. The beauty that was once standing in front of him, was gone. But why did the power knock out? "Do you think she did it?" Cora asked Derek worriedly, he didn't answer.

Derek stepped closer to the metal door and growled, he smelt the Alpha's scent. The metal of the door began groaning and slowly slid open to reveal Kali and the twins. Ethan and Aiden. Kali's bare feet padded on the floor as she entered the apartment with eyes glowing red and the claws on her feet clacking with every step.

"I'm sick and tired of waiting for Deucalion to make his move!" Kali announced, "So it's time I make mine."

The twins brought out a squirming body and Cora gasped, "Boyd!" She tried to run up to him but Peter held her back so she wouldn't get hurt.

"So here's how we play the game, If I beat you, you have to kill Boyd." Kali chuckled "But if I loose, which I won't, you get to kill me."

Cora shook her head furiously, "Don't do it Derek! Your just going to end up getting Boyd killed!"

"If I don't he'll end up dying anyway," Derek growled "I have a better chance at fighting her." He then turned to Kali "I'm gonna enjoy ripping your throat out...with my teeth." He turned into his full transformation and released a loud roar.

"We'll see." Kali bared her teeth and launched herself at Derek.

The beauty watch the whole scene from the shadows of the ceiling, but every once in a while she caught Peter glance where she was. She knew he couldn't see her but he knew she was there, he was wary of her. This sent a smirk to face, she loved putting fear into people. She did it to Deucalion which made him wary of her too. She flashed her eyes opal eyes toward Peter letting him know her arrival, which only made him narrow his eye toward her.

Derek was beginning to loose and the beauty knew that Boyd's death would come soon. The twins had Derek pinned on his knees with his hands upward his nails still out. Kali roughly grabbed Boyd and the beauty closed her eyes knowing what was about to come. She heard the sound of ripping flesh and Boyd's cry of pain before his lifeless body slumped to the ground. Kali and the twins left leaving Derek frozen in agony in what just happened.

The power came back on and Scott, Stiles, and Isaac came running in but abruptly stopped once they saw Cora hunched over crying for Boyd. "Oh no..." Stiles sighed.

"What happened?" Scott asked softly.

Cora sniffed, "T-The Alpha's...they c-came and..." She trailed off and continued sobbing for dead friend.

"How did you know?" Peter asked.

"We followed that mystery girl's scent here, they intercepted Boyd around the corner of the school and knocked us out before we could get to him." Isaac explained growling softly.

Peter looked up toward the ceiling in the shadows and narrowed his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest with a huff. "I know your here," He said loudly toward the ceiling "You can come out now."

A few moments later the beauty dropped down in front of Peter with a blank face. Her white hair was pushed over one shoulder revealing the black tribal tattoo on her neck. Her hazel eyes flashed toward Boyd's lifeless body and narrowed. "What has occurred here must be truly devastating for you-"

"No shit!" Cora screamed at her.

"-For that I send my deepest apologies." She continued as if Cora hadn't said anything.

Cora snapped her head up toward the beauty, her eyes red and puffy. She stomped toward her until she was face to face with the beauty. Her eyes turned yellow with anger. "Let me ask you one thing," Cora said "Could you have saved Boyd?"

The beauty blinked "Yes." she said without hesitation.

Cora pushed her backwards "Then why didn't you help him?" she cried.

The beauty looked toward Boyd's body and smiled sadly, "You had another one of yours die, named Erika...she was Boyd's mate."

Derek's head snapped up, "What?" he rasped.

She sighed, "How can you create a pack and not know what goes on between them? Boyd and Erika were mated, and everyone knows a mating bond is strong and an amazing thing to have and you feel as if you can't live without your mate. But when Erika died..."

"Boyd wanted to die too." Stiles confirmed.

The beauty nodded "Exactly."

Cora growled baring her teeth, "That doesn't explain why you didn't help him-"

The beauty's loud growling cut her off, "Don't you get it!? You couldn't save Boyd even if I were to help. But no, your pathetic idiotic mind couldn't comprehend that though! Boyd. Wanted. To. Die! I'm just surprised he didn't take his life sooner," Her eyes turned opal and black "You can't blame me for what I didn't do. If anyone is to blame, it's you!" Cora recoiled as if she had been slapped, the beauty pointed to each one of the werewolves, "You were the ones who were around him, you were the ones who cared for him, You were the ones who watched him suffer. If anyone is the murder it's _you_."

Cora grabbed her hair and pulled it roughly before breaking down in sobs, Derek stood up and stalked over over to the beauty with his eyes cold and emotionless. He stood right in front off her looking down onto her blank face. Her heartbeat remained steady which angered him. She wasn't afraid of him.

"If your going to be hanging to be hanging around more often, then your going to help." He stated. Scott looked over at them.

"I agree, because you sure seem to know a hell of a lot more then we do." he growled.

The beauty narrowed her eyes at him and stalked toward him making him step back, "You want to know how I know so much?!" She grabbed the collar of his shirt with one hand lifting him five inches off the ground. "I experienced it first hand! he wiped out all of my people, only to get to me!" She threw him across the room ending him skidding on the ground, "We were Gods, legends among our kind! There were children, _babies_ he killed!...my own sister, barely the age of three...died at his hand."

She turned to a startled Derek, "You think your house with all you family getting burned down was bad? Well then you obviously haven't seen your two year old sister ripped limb from limb, _decapitated_ right in front of your own eyes! But your sitting there,helpless while he laughs and enjoys watching them struggle in his grip while ever so slowly rips your mothers heart out and throws it to you. You scream until your throat turns raw but then you think...there was nothing you could do but watch them _burn_."

Flames circled her body before they thinned out and lost their spark leaving the anger written all over her face. Derek had never seen such raw power and anger driven toward someone. Sure he had been furious with the Argents for what they did but he had never experienced such emotion and pain such as she did.

Everyone was watching her intently like she was a ticking time bomb ready to explode. Scott stood up nursing his sore side before walking over to her and placing his hand on her shoulder which she immediately shrugged off.

"I do not want your pity." She growled.

"It's not pity," he said gently "It's comfort."

She looked at all of them before pushing her white hair back out of her face, "I am sorry for the way I acted, it was not appropriate. I will help you stop Deucalion but only for two things." she bargained.

"What are they?" Derek asked.

"One I need a place to stay," She started "an two...I want to be the one to rip Deucalion's head off his cold, heartless body."

Derek smirked, "Done and done."

She nodded and begin walking toward the door until Stiles shouted, "Wait!"

She turned around raising an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"The riddle, I figure it out." he said "Your name is Siren."

She didn't say anything but smirked before vanishing, leaving them to question if that really was her name.

* * *

**A/N: Was that good? Tell me in your review please.**

**Tattoo on Profile.**


	5. Chapter 5

A few days had gone by since Boyd's death. Cora and Isaac had buried him where his body wouldn't be disturbed. Derek was currently doing push ups shirtless while the beauty who they currently learned was named Siren was sitting cross-legged down on the floor playing with a mini tornedo she had made. She was wearing a grey mickey mouse long sleeve T-shirt with dark blue shorts, red rimmed sunglasses, red convers and bright red lipstick. Her hair was straightened today but half of it was pulled up behind her head with her bangs down, leaving the rest of her hair down behind her back.

Derek didn't know wear she kept getting the clothes but he didn't question it. She sighed bored with doing nothing she looked over to Isaac who was watching her in awe with her mini tornedo. "You know it is rather rude to stare." she chided him. He simply grined and sat down in front of her watching the spiral of air circle in her hand.

"How are you doing that?" he asked, chuckling slightly.

"I am an Elementalist, this comes easy as breathing." she said while smiling contently "Here, let me show you something." She took his hand and held it open as she transferred the tornedo from her hand to his. His eyes widened slightly as he held it in his hand as the air whipped across his finger tips but wasn't touching the palm of his hand. Soon the Tornedo lost it's force and vanished leaving a stunned Isaac in it's wake.

He looked up to her with a wide smile that Derek rarely ever saw, "That was...amazing," he breathed "It was like, holding life in your hand. Does it always fill that intense?" he asked.

She simply shrugged her shoulders and her hair bounced with her movements. "Being an Elementalist your connected to nature and your birth element. I was born able to control all of them which was rare in my day, I have grown use to the intense pleasure of it."

Isaac nodded, as if he understood, "How old are you?" He blurted out, Siren looked at him over her glasses "er...sorry."

"It is fine but my age is most definitely a shocker."

Isaac smiled, "I won't judge."

She sighed reluctantly knowing he'd continue to ask, "I am a little over Ten Thousand years old."

Everything was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, Derek had stopped his push ups looking wide-eyed at her, Isaac's mouth formed an 'O' Peter almost slipped from his position on the stairs, and Cora peeked her head around the corner in shock. Siren sat there with a blank expression feeding his reaction.

"Ar-are you serious!?" Isaac exclaimed.

"Very." She stood up and jumped toward the beams on the ceiling and walked into the shadows. She didn't show it on her facial expression but she was extremely hurt at the expressions on their faces and knew that it was impossible for them to except her.

"Alright, well Cora and I need to get to school." Isaac said while picking up his backpack off the floor and gesturing for Cora to come on, "See ya later Derek." they said simultaneously and walked out. Peter started to get off the stairs and walk out to.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked him.

Peter rolled his eyes, "Frankly I am to bored sitting in a room with you while watching you work out, so I'm going to take a walk. See you soon, nephew." He slid the door behind him and silence filled the loft. Derek finished his work out and went to his bedroom. It wasn't much just a plain wooden room with a navy blue king size bed.

He turned around to put on a shirt when a melodic voice spoke to him, "Nice triskele tattoo." he turned around and glared at Siren who was laying on his bed, propped on his pillows with her hands behind her head. His eyes followed to the sliver of skin that was showing on her stomach but quickly back up to her eyes, a smirk found it's way across her face and he knew he'd been caught.

"Get. Out." He said harshly.

"Now why would I want to do that?" She hums.

"Because I said so."

Siren chuckled lightly, "I do not think I will follow what you say." As an Alpha, Derek took this as a challenge and wouldn't back down. He stalked over too her pulling her until her ass was to the edge of the bed. A surprised gasp left her mouth as he pulled her. He leaned down inches from her face a noticed her glasses were gone, his breath fanned her face. He leans down to her ear.

"Then I'll persuade you." his lips brush against the shell of her ear almost sending shudders through her. Almost.

She stood slowly and leaned toward his ear, "I don't think so." she his ear lobe into his mouth and sucks on it, Derek bit back a moan wanting her to continue as her tongue worked wonders now traveling down his neck, his hands found her as pulling her closer as she sucked on his neck. Derek growled loudly and that was all Siren needed before pulling away.

"I win." she said walking away.

needless to say Derek was now, very needy.


	6. Chapter 6

"I've decided to enroll you in high school with the rest of the pack."

Siren stared at Derek dumfounded, "Um, negative that means no." She replied and continued drinking out of her metal tea cup. Derek stared at he frustrated that she refused his order. This girl was plainly stubborn.

"Look I've already got the papers all I need is your last name." He complained.

"Why must I go?"

"Because you said you'd help us and you need something productive to do than sit around drinking tea all day." Derek growled while snatching the cup out of her hands and replacing them with the sign up forms.

Siren gave Derek a long hard stare and filled her name on the dotted line, taking her tea cup back and handing the papers to Derek. "I'll go get dressed." she grumbled.

Derek looked down at her last name, _"O'Hare"_ he raised an eyebrow. He thought it would be something old and wise but instead it was a simple plain name. Siren came back in with a pick fluffy bow tied in her hair so that her curly hair was high up leaving the end of her hair to her mid-back, a black long sleeve shirt with the word PINK bedazzled in silver rhinestones, some triangular pattern tights, a golden watch, gold square earrings, purple shoes with white laces, and clear lip-gloss on with mascara and pink blush.

"Where the hell are you getting all theses clothes?!" Derek exclaimed.

She simply shrugged and picked up a black and white school bag and walked ahead of him, Derek grabbed his keys and gruffly stomped out into the elevator with her. Siren stood in the corner of the elevator eyeing him. Derek finally caved and asked her why she was staring.

"No reason."

Derek eyed this girl weirdly and walked out the elevator once it opened with her trailing behind him. Once they arrived at his jet black Camaro, Siren gracefully hoped into the passenger seat while Derek started the car up. After they were situated he drove of to Beacon Hills High.

Silence filled the car. Siren simply looked out the windshield at the passing trees, Derek hadn't even noticed she'd brought the tea cup with her into his car. "Hey don't spill that in my car." He asked arrogantly. Siren glanced at him before spilling some on the seat. Derek growled lowly.

"what the he-!?" He started be didn't finish as he watch the two drops of tea lift into the air and back into the cup. He sat there dumbfounded.

"You were saying?" she smirked.

He sighed angrily before stopping outside the school and noticed they were early. "I'm gonna go ahead and gives these to the office."

"I'll do it." siren snapped.

"Why?"

"Because frankly, you are still considered a mass murderer to some and _you_ handing in _my_ slips starts off a bad year for me." she huffed.

He looked at her bewildered, "You didn't even want to _go_!"

She growled at him, "Hand me the damn slips!"

Derek gave one last glare before handing them over and watched as she smoothly got out the car, grabbing her bag and slamming the door shut. He couldn't help but be mesmerized by how her hips twist. Oh how he would love to have his hands on either side of her hips slamming into her mercilessly while she screamed his nam-

Derek shook those thoughts out of his head and drove off from the school.

**／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、 ヽ  
じしf,)ノ**~ **My kitty line breaker.**

"Scott! Hey Scott!" Stiles yelled and ran to catch up with Scott who was walking down the hallway through the crowd of people.

Scott raised an eyebrow, "Um, yeah?"

"New girl! According to the rest of the members of the lacrosse team, she's smokin'!" He exclaimed.

Scott chuckled, "What about Lydia?"

Stiles sighed, "Lydia, apparently doesn't want anything to do with me so I'll take my chances with someone else."

Scott scoffed, "Whatever you say."

A sweet scent wafted through the air sending Scott in a daze. It was intoxicating and not at all like those trashy perfumes. He inhaled deeply and swayed on his feet, hypnotized by the smell. A lazy crooked-grin on his appeared on his face. So addicted to this scent he didn't even realize Stiles yelling his name. "Scott! Hey snap out of it buddy!"

Scott shook his head and looked toward Stiles confused, "What?"

"I called you like eight times!" He rolled his eyes.

"Greetings Scott, Stiles."

They turned their heads to the right to see Siren smiling at them while sipping a cup of tea. Stiles' jaw dropped open as he looked her up and down. Scott was wide-eyed looking around to see if anybody was looking at them and his suspicion was proved by seeing the jealous guys and some girls glaring at them. Siren followed the stares and chuckled.

"The human species lacks in brain function, yes?"

Stiles answered before Scott could even form the words, "What the hell are you doing here!?

Siren rolled her big hazel eyes, "Apparently, I'm learning."

"No, I'm why are you here?" he demanded.

"Derek thought that I should be in school with you guys to do something 'productive'. He managed to get me the same classes with you and Scott." She showed him her schedule and indeed had the same classes as Scott and Stiles. "I think I'm bodyguards for you two."

Stiles scoffed drawing an angry glare from Siren, "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing just the funny thought of you being able to beat up someone. Your too cute." He reached to pet her head only for Siren to grab his wrist and flip him over on his back onto the ground. Hard. He gasped for air at the impact sending Scott stepping back for precautionary measures not wanting to be next.

Stiles stood up slowly, "She can do it. _Ack_!" He winced walking away.

Siren walked behind Scott to their class in silence. Every now and then guys would whistle which Siren only ignored them until Scott spoke up drawing her attention to him. "You know you really are the talk of the day," he said as he glanced around at the people staring. Siren simply shrugged while fixing her bow.

"Then let them stare...why do you even care?" she suddenly asked.

Scott though about it for a moment, "I guess I just feel protective of you."

"Like a brother?"

He smiled, "Yeah...like a brother."

"I don't remember what it feels like to have a brother," she whispered "because all my brothers are dead."

Scott's heart suddenly ached for this girl. He turned around quickly, startling Siren, "Well your about to remember."

She smiled wide and flung herself at Scott, hugging him tight. He was startled for a moment but slowly wrapped his arms around her curvy body. "I don't usually display public affection so...yeah," she said and they let go of each other becoming awkward. She reached out and wrapped her hand around his. "But I can try." she said softly.

Scott smiled and walked with her too their class.


	7. Chapter 7

Siren walked with Scott to Mr. Harris' room with a slight smile still holding on to Scott's hand. He didn't mind though and squeezed her hand back earning a slight chuckle from her. His confidence rose and he spun her around jokingly. A surprised gasp left her mouth as she shot a playful glare at him. Siren never showed this side to anybody, but Scott just had this aura of happiness that surrounded him. They walked into Mr. Harris' room and immediately earned a glare from him. Mr. Harris' couldn't see Siren's body behind Scott so he focused his attention on him.

"You're late." he said in a stern voice.

"Sorry Mr. Harris." Scott said sheepishly.

"Sorry?" he scoffed "Mr. McCall, Detention for you."

Scott through his hands up in the air, "What!? Oh come on-."

"Would you like another, Mr. McCall?"

Scott's shoulder's sagged, "No."

"Then please take your seat next to that bane of my existence." He gestured to Stiles who rolled his eyes in return.

Siren had had enough. She dropped His hand and went back out the door pretending to have just come in. Mr. Harris glanced at her and sighed loudly, "So you must be the new student they told me about." he said.

Siren presented to be scared with a meek voice, "Y-Y-Yes Mr. Harris'." she stuttered "I'm s-sorry, I became L-Lost in the hallway and c-could fin-"

"No exceptions, Detention."

"But, I said I was sorry!" She whined.

"Sorry is not nearly enough!

Siren came out of her character and narrowed her eyes, "Okay then, Let me try the remix," She said using her real voice and paused for dramatic affect. "I'm sorry for every second I wasted not caring about what an UNtalented, UNethical, egomaniac says like you." She sneered. The class was watching in horror and amazement as she dissed Mr. Harris'. Stiles whistled and began to stand up laughing loudly his face in awe.

"My Hero." He said and continued laughing.

Soon, the rest of the class was laughing too. Siren who looked confused, she didn't understand that nobody ever stood up to Mr. Harris and that she was probably the only person that ever did so. Stunned, Mr. Harris told her to sit between Scott and Stiles who gave her daps. Once everything riled down, people had already sent text of what happened to Mr. Harris and the mystery girl.

"I don't understand," Siren whispered "Why is everyone so happy?"

"Because you freaking stood up to Harris! No one ever does that!" Stiles whisper-yelled.

She leaned over to Scott still not understanding, "That. Was. Cool." Scott said, silently chuckling.

"Maybe, but we still have detention." Siren sighed grumpily.

**／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、 ヽ  
じしf,)ノ**~ **My kitty line breaker.**

The day continued to pass by slowly for them. They walked into the cafeteria and Scott showed Siren to their usual sitting place. Stiles came in soon after, still hung up on Siren's verbal slaughter on Mr. Harris. Allison and Lydia began to walk over to them but paused once she saw the beautiful girl sitting next to Scott.

"_Who_ is that?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know...do you think she's Scott's new girlfriend?" Allison asked while fumbling with the hem of her shirt.

Lydia shrugged, "I wouldn't be surprised, she's pretty." She looked toward Allison who was gaping at her "Oh come on, I'm not that shallow, I know a pretty person when I see one, plus I like her outfit." she huffed.

"So do you think I'm pretty?" Allison teased.

"Eh." Lydia said and they both laughed while making their way over to the table.

Siren poked and prodded her food and swore it hissed at her when she did. "What is this god awful piece of garbage?"

"Meatloaf." Stiles sighed.

"Meatloaf!" Scott said with some of it hanging out of his mouth, "I though it was spaghetti!" he gagged and pushed the plate away from him. Siren followed soon after, pushing the plate away from her with a disgusted expression.

"Hey guy's."

They looked up to see Allison and Lydia sitting down across from them. Allison looked Scott in the eye and they shared a brief moment of wanting before they looked away. Siren noticed this and eyed the two.

"Who's this?" Lydia asked Stiles who fumbled in reply.

"Daahh, their...she's...hey Lydia." he sighed.

It took all of Siren's power not to laugh she turned to Lydia, "I'm Siren." Her melodic voice sang to Lydia.

"Pretty name." she complemented.

"Thank you." Siren said a little wary of this girl.

"You know it means 'Female Fatale' in Greek? The women that would swim in the ocean and sing to men, luring them to their deaths. All they were, were Demons in beauties bodies." Lydia challenged. "But, you know their just myths and I happen to love swimming in the ocean."

Siren's face remained blank, "Well you should be careful then, wouldn't want something _pulling you under_." she growled the last bit, not liking the assault on her name. Her Mother named her that and she wouldn't change it even for the world.

Scott cleared his throat loudly to stop the negativity theses girl's were giving off.

"Wait a minute, Siren as in the one who told off Mr. Harris, Siren?" Allison asked with a shocked grin.

"Yep! The one and only!" Stiles laughed.

"You are basically a legend now." Allison beamed.

Siren shrugged and looked at the scary plate of food, "Ooh they have apple pie?" Lydia said.

"Actually it's Meatloaf." Stiles gagged.

"I was pretty sure it was Spaghetti." Scott countered.

"That's really...disgusting. " Allison joked while nodding.

An Awkward moment of silence passed until Stiles broke it, "So what are we going to do about the Alpha's?"

Allison and Lydia's heads both snapped up and looked at him, "Seriously?!" they said in unison.

"Relax, Siren is here to help us."

"Oh." they said.

Allison raised an eyebrow, "So she is she," she lowered her voice "a werewolf too?"

Siren snorted, "No. I am an Elementalist." she said proudly.

Lydia sat up straighter and looked at her, "Prove it."

Siren narrowed her eyes at the red-head, she put her lips in an 'O' shaped vowel and blew. A gust of air blew into Lydia sending her flying toward the ground. Her hair was flipped over her face making it look like a crows nest some people begun to laugh which made Lydia's blood boil in anger.

Siren smirked, "How's that for proof?"

* * *

**A/N: BADASS SIREN! xD**

**Please review, it means a lot if you do.**


	8. Chapter 8

The day went on eventfully for Siren. She yelled at three teachers, earned many male suitors, and also blew Lydia out of her seat. Literally. But in their last class Siren had a bad feeling about Ms. Blake. Siren could easily see the darkness circling Ms. Blake. Scott noticed her tense every second Ms. Blake would walk by but didn't question it.

Ms. Blake even noticed this and purposely brushed her hand across the exposed skin on Siren's shoulder. Siren gasp loudly. It was like her whole entire arm was on fire, she flew out of her chair and out the door before anyone could stop her. Scott followed after her, tracking her scent of strawberries in the girls locker room. He opened the door to see her on the bench cluthing her shoulder breathing heavily.

"Si," He called her by the nickname he made up "Siren are you okay." He reached to touch her hand. Siren spun around with her eyes glowing black and orange. Startled, Scott jumped back from her.

"Si, what's wrong?"

"You should be able to see the darkness surrounding that women. It burns when she get's too close." Siren snarled.

"Who? You mean miss Blake?"

"Yes! Whatever she does whatever she is...needs to be eliminated."

"What! No! You can't kill Ms. Blake, she's just a teacher!" Scott shouted in disbelief.

"That thing is no teacher! She is Dar-" Siren was cut off by Stiles bursting into the locker room with a worried expression.

"We've got a problem...a big problem." He said.

Scott and Siren exchanged looks before Stiles launched the whole story of how the twins framed Isaac for beating up Aiden when that wasn't true. Siren smirked. "I know that smirk! It's the smirk of evil!" Stiles exclaimed while pointing to Siren's face.

"Just out of curiosity, don't both the Twins own motorcycles?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" Scott said.

"Because I have a plan...a really good one.

**(A/N: I know This happens way before Boyd died but I thought it's be good to put it in here.)**

Siren had grabbed Isaac and told him about her plan which Isaac fully agreed to do without hesitation. They headed outside to Ethan and Aiden's motorcycle's where Siren kneeled down to Aiden's and began taking pieces out so they could ride it without a key.

"...and your sure you know what your doing?" Isaac questioned while helping her put the parts in her bag.

"Yep, I have done this several times." She chirped.

"Why am I not suprised." He mumbled, earning a giggle from Siren.

Siren finshed up and told Isaac to wait five minutes to get on so she could get back to class. She ran back into the class ignoring Ms. Blake's quetions and sat acrosd from Aiden and Ethan with all to innocent smile. They looked at eachother with their eyebrows raised and back to the beautiful girl with the smile. She fished around in her book bag and pulled out one of Aiden's gears and layed it on his desk.

"That looks pretty important don't you think?" She chuckled and layed another part down "And I have no idea what this thing does," She lied with a snicker.

Aiden suddenly heard the revving of his motorcycle and snarled before jumping out of his seat and out the door. "Aiden, no!" Ethan called after him. Siren and everyone ran outside just in time to see Aiden near his bike with an angry look.

"Are you serious!?" Ms. Blake screeched "This will cost you a suspension!"

Aiden looked at Ethan before throwing his head back with an angry sigh. Siren and Isaac fist bumped with shit-eating grins plastered on their faces. Everyone filed back in class leaving, Scott, Isaac, Siren and the twins glaring at each other. Aiden and Ethan looked at eachother once more before both taking off their shirts.

"Uh..." Stiles looked at them confused.

"Shit just hit the fan." Isaac said and began to back up.

The twins began merging into the mash-up causing Scott, Stiles and Isaac to take off running. Siren's swung a punch at them and a spiral of air scent them flying back onto the ground and seperating. The twins both looked at Siren startled and angry. They went to charge again but clicking on the floor caused them to stop. They turned to see Deucalion walking toward them with them his guiding stick.

He unscrewed the tip on of it revealing a sharp arrow tip. With one swipe he had layed identical scratches on the twins face's. Knowing that they had disobeyed their leader they followed after him like obedient puppies. Deucalion's blind gaze rested on Siren before smirking and continued off down the hallway.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry that I have been gone for so long. My Uncle's death took a toll on me, plus I have Cross-country meets every week but now instead of one meet every week now I have them twice of three times a week plus practice because of regionals. I also went bacck to the south for a bit to check up on my horse, Titan to see how he was. *sigh* but all and all, somehow I am able to conjure up enough energy to right this chapter! HOORAY! So I really hope you enjoy this.**

"I told you not to anger them!" Derek growled. Scott, Isaac, Stiles, and Siren were all standing in the middle of the loft while Derek yelled at them. All the teens but Siren had a slightly ashamed look etched across their faces.

"What were we suppose to do Derek? Hm, get smashed by the Alpha's because our cowardly Alpha say's so?" Siren snarled back, "I don't think so."

"Maybe if you stop being ignorant for a few minutes and think, you might see that what you four did was reckless and stupid!" Derek pointed a finger at each of them but lingered a bit longer at the ebony beauty.

"Ugh! You told me to protect them from the Alpha's and mind you that you've already lost two of your beta's! I was doing what I was told! Or is that not good enough?" She spat.

Derek growled lowly in his throat, his eyes turning red. Siren took that as a challenge and released a growl of her own before she stepped foward flashing her eyes opal before heating her hands making them glow and eerie orange like piping hot iron. Derek's wolf clawed from the inside ready to teach this girl a lesson about disobeying her Alpha. Scott stepped in, his yellow eyes tinged red.

"Knock it off you two. We're safe and that's all that matters.". For _ now. _Scott added in his head.

Derek looked at him, his eyes turning back to green-grey. "Fact aside. Tonight is a full moon and it's a little stronger than usual so be perpared. We never know what the Alpha's have in store."

"They won't try anything tonight, it's too risky." Siren stated with the crossing of her arms.

"Oh, and how would you know?" Derek rolled his eyes.

Siren's own eyes darkened "I know them way better than any of you do." Derek didn't say anything else knowing that she was refering to the death of her family. He felt bad for his arrogance when he too had lost family. Scott, Isaac and Stiles left after that, promising to keep an eye out for each other.

Siren disappeared upstairs saying she needed to take a shower. Derek began to do reps all the while knowing there was a very naked beautiful girl in _his_ shower. It also didn't help that they were both all alone in the loft. Peter left hours before the teens had showed up claiming that Derek's broodingness was starting to get to him like a diseases and needed some fresh air.

Cora told Derek she was going to talk to Lydia she did tell him what for or why and frankly Derek didn't really care at this point. Derek finished working out hours later when the sun was down and the moon was almost at it's highest peak. He sighed, he was tired now, all he wanted to do was sleep. His legs unconsciously moved up the stairs to his room. Once there and about to cross over the threshold of his bedroom door he froze.

Siren was lying on her stomach sleeping on his bed, basking in the moonlight. She was only wearing a white V-neck shirt that was tight and dipped low between her clevage and red lace underwear with one of her legs bent upward in the perfect position for Derek. Her white hair was twisted and curled all around her framing her body like tree branches. Her skin glistened from the few extra beads of water from her shower. Derek was suddenly wanting and needy.

Slowly, he stumbled over to the edge of the bed where her leg was dangling off. He crawled up her ebony legs and hovered over her. His warm breath fanned onto her neck making her moan in her sleep. He leaned down and licked between her neck and shoulder. She tasted sweet and he wanted _more_. He continued this action over and over again, savoring her taste. Siren suddenly bucked her ass up against his crotch causing a low growl from him.

Derek flipped her onto her back and buck into her roughly, Siren's eyes snapped open and looked at Derek bewildered. "Derek? Wh-what are you doing?"

"Mine." He snarled. In a blur he had Siren's wrist pinned above her head and was attacking her neck with licks and nips. But Siren wasn't complaing, she was enjoying every last bit of it. He moved down lower to her chest and was pleased to see that she wore no bra. He licked through the thin fabic of her shirt over her nipple. Siren gasped and rubbed her thighs together, Derek smirked and bit down softly enjoying the sounds she making. Then he was ripping off her shirt. His breath caught in his throat. Siren felt embarrassed at the way he was staring at her.

"D-Derek..." She whined.

"Your beautiful." He said huskily. But the exposed beauty just didn't have it in he to meet his gaze, head turned to the side, She was unable to anticipate when he'd touch her. But when it finally came, she couldn't help the whimper that rolled off her tongue. She fit perfectly into his hand like she was made for him, and with a gentle squeeze she moaned loudly. With confidence he lowerd his head again, coating her nipple with his wet tongue. He wrapped around her sucking hard.

Siren wailed loudly and tries to push her chest closer to his mouth. Head thrown back in rhapsody, her throbbing center is now dripping with heat begging to be touched. But to her dismay, he pulls away from her curves, they switch positions and her soft lips greet his, her chest meets his muscled one. Which rewarded her with a powerful growl and the buck of his hips into hers. Siren pulls down the hem of his shorts and briefs, his harden tall member sprang out standing proudly and weeping pre cum.

Her hand skims his length earning a shudder from the older man which she smirks at. Her hand wraps around his large girth and pumps wildly. Derek's eye's flash red and he's breathing heavily. She's enjoying watching him come undone, masculine moans and grunts fill the room as Siren jerks the man above her with a satisfied smirk on her face. He's like putty in her hands and she loves the way it's making her feel even more wet and hot.

"Hgnn...Siren, I c-can't..." Derek whines as he nears his climax.

She releases him with a devilish grin and he lets out an agonizing growl. He has to claim her. Now. This is how it needs to be, raw and rough to satisfy both of them. The tempeture in the room heats up from her and the windows began to frost a bit. His tongue dips down into her stomach, enjoying the jump of her toned abs beneath him. She was anticipating him as he teased the inside of her thigh with light nips. His fingers brush against the hem of her underwear and he rips them off with a fast movement, grinning like the animal he is when she lets out a shocked gasp.

His face disappears into her nether regions. Then theres movement that makes Siren moan loudly and mewl. His tongue his devouring her. Lapping at her free flowing sweet juices, the pure intoxication of her arousal filled his nostirls as he enhaled more and dove in deeper as far as he could go only wanting more with each flick of the tongue. The Alpha grabs the back of her thighs and brings her closer to his awaiting mouth trying to get more of her unique tasre. Siren his trying profusely to keep her pleasurable sounds from pouring out of her mouth.

But she's failing miserably.

Derek licks and swallows her remains. He looks up to see that her eyes have gone opal from the isane pleasure. Derek spreads her knees apart, cool air hits her hot core. Siren looks down puzzled, sure she's no virgin, but how is he suppose to fit inside her? But they've come this far, they won't back down now. Derek slowly pushes into her, relinquishing the tight heat that surrounded his member. His lids screwed shut tight and his jaw clenches as he pushes in further.

Siren moans low and loudly as his length fills her. Derek suddenly rears back and slams back into her causing Siren to cry out and fist her hands into the sheets, her back arching of the bed. "You're so...tight." Derek groans out between clenched teeth. They're watching each other as they rock together. He filling her to the max in their dance of sinful love making. Pleasure overcomes Siren as she drowns in a pool of ecstasy. Derek is going hard but not hard enough to please her.

"Ah! H-harder!" She pants.

Derek is more than happy to comply. Her slender frame was now being pounded into as Derek switches to his forearms to drive into her harder. Grunting lowly, Derek closes his eyes to really soak in the pleasure that this Siren was giving him. His strength and weight excited her immensely causing her to become hotter. The back of his neck hairs are stuck to his skin from sweat and the heat in the room is growing by the second, all expected when you take an Elemantalist to the bedroom but yet he didn't seem to care about the blazing inferno.

Siren loves how he bucks into her brutally at a neck breaking speed. Her mouth parted and hair stuck to her skin. She lurches into the air, her back arching of the bed fully. Her constant squirming causes the Alpha to grasp her hips and hold her down as he slams into her with deep needy strokes. The head board of his king-size bed bangs loudly into the wall almost cracking the plaster. Damn, she loved the way he was taking her right now.

Pounding deeper than ever, Derek finds a spot that makes Siren's eyes snap wide open revealing opal but all she can see is white. Inner muscles spasm around him and Siren manages to lock her ankles around him trying to get Derek to hit that spot again because it hurts so _good_. Derek hits that spot again and again, Siren wails loudly at the sensation.

"Fuck, Siren..." Derek growls out.

Suddenly, a wave crashes over her, the tightness of her walls cling to his stiff member begging him to join her in this sweet bliss. She shudders violently, her orgasam shakes her entire body. But he fights it using her slick juices to pump in out of her easily. She is coming of her high, only to tighten around him again as she nears another orgasam.

The muscles in his body strain, which takes a lot giving that he is a werewolf but he could care less. Wildy he took her using every bit of strength he had left. His large frame goes rigid as he releases. He collapses onto the bed careful not to crush her. He is simply trying to recover from what has possibly been the best moment of his life and that hopefully more will come. He rolls over and pulls Siren's naked body close to his, his arm draped protectivly around her.

Derek's head nestles into her neck loving her smell. Siren is the first one to break the silence, "You know you owe me a new pair of underwear right?"

Derek chuckles and pulls her closer to him as they fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
